Pride and Joy
by RobstenLover93
Summary: He wished for a little boy, to play football with but he did not get that. His dreams changed immediately one day, the day of the birth of the baby. Follows Charlie's relationship with his child, and her life after losing contact with her father. Contains Pregnancy!


**This is another one of those one-shots i made up while listening to music. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Title: Pride and Joy

Words:

Genre: Family

Rating: T

Pairing: Bella-Edward

Inspired By: All American Girl by Carrie Underwood

Summary-

He wished for a little boy, to play football with but he did not get that. His dreams changed immediately one day, the day of the birth of the baby. Follows Charlie's relationship with his child, and her life after losing contact with her father. ONE SHOT

ONE SHOT

Charlie's POV

~17 years earlier (1987) ~

I sat in the waiting room, tapping my foot on the floor with my head in my heads. Renee is in labor, and I feel so bad. Renee did not want to know the sex of the baby, but I do so so bad, and im really hoping that we have a boy. We can watch sports together; I will get him into football. We have been wanting a baby ever since we got married, and I have wanted a baby boy ever since.

I also love fishing, and I love football. I could see our son winning some trophy in high school, and leading the football team to states and winning. I could see him going onto college football and loving it there until I died of happiness. The doors opened and my foot immediately stopped tapping on the floor and my eyes shot up to the doors of the hospital. I'm ready to see my baby boy, ready for him to grow up and become my football star.

The nurse came out holding something, someone

"Charlie Swan?" she asked

"That's me," I said standing up

She smiled, and came over to me. I saw pink and not blue and now I'm afraid.

"Congratulations Charlie, it's a girl," she said

She set the baby girl in my arms, and I held her close. Oh god…oh my god, yup I'm whipped. This little girl already has her ole dad wrapped around her finger no matter how young she is.

~17 years later (2006) ~

The shower ran upstairs and I looked down at my wife playing with our other daughter, Vanessa. At 7 years old, she has me wrapped around her finger just like her older sister. I never got a boy in this house, but I love my two girls. About 20 minutes later the water turned off, and my little girl didn't emerge for another 30 minutes. My eyes widened at her.

"Not happening," I said

"But daddy! I have to look pretty for the game tonight!" she pleaded

"Uh huh, you want to look pretty for—"Vanessa said

"Shut it Nessa!" Bella cut in

Isabella Marie Swan, born on September 13 1987, at 6 pounds 4 ounces and 18 inches long. She's had me wrapped around her finger ever since her birth. When her sister was born in 1998, she had me wrapped around her finger the minute she was in my arms also. I insisted I knew what we were having before her birth so I knew if I was getting a boy this time, but sadly, the doctor told Renée and I it happened to be another girl. I tried to get Renee to try to another baby just to see if we could have a boy but she shook her head and got her tubes tied. She told me two children was enough I her life and she didn't want to go through labor again for a boy (possibly).

I looked at my oldest, skip out the door in her cheerleading outfit for her car. Nessa grabbed her book-bag and ran after her sister hoping she did not forget her again. I shook my head at my daughter's and Renee laughed at me, standing up and coming over to me.

"There growing up real fast Charlie…." She said

"Then Bella's going to college" I said

"Oh Charlie" she said pulling me into a hug

I wasn't ready for my little girl to leave the nest (according to women); I just want her to stay here forever.

Bella's POV

I got to school in record time, leaving my little sister to get to the elementary school before jumping into my boyfriend's arms. He laughed at me and swung me around before setting me on the ground, and giving me a sweet kiss. He winked at me, and I tugged on his football jersey, the only reason why I'm a cheerleader.

"You look sexy in that short skirt love," he said

"Thank you very much Mr. Cullen," I said still tugging on his shirt

He laughed and bent down to kiss me again. After he kissed me for the second time, his friends came over, and mine followed.

"Edward comes on! You can see your girl later!" his twin brother said

Emmett, one of my best friends. Even though I'm dating his brother, he's dating my cousin so we're actually good friends.

"I love you," Edward whispered

"I love you too," I said

I let go of his shirt, and he smiled at me before kissing my forehead (a bad habit of his) and walking away with his friends. My friends, Rosalie (my cousin), Alice (her best friend), and Lisa who just joined our school a few weeks ago. I friended her immediately, and she joined the cheerleading squad, so she was officially part of the squad and friend group.

"Geez Bella, you never have any time for your friends when you get to school. It's always straight to Edward!" Alice said giggling a bit

I giggled at my best friends,

"You and Edward have to be doing something dirty, he hasn't been to practice in days, and neither have you!" Rosalie said

I'm young for my class but I am a senior this year, and I love it. Graduating this year is going to be great….almost.

"Guys I have something to tell you," I said

"Well it better be why you haven't been to practice!" Alice said

"Let's go to the bathroom," I said

We went into the closet girl's bathroom and locked the door making sure no one was in here, which no one was. If someone were in here, they would have instantly been kicked out of here. I looked at my friends, well….and cousin.

"Rose…." I said

Rose already knows since we're family, and she was happy for us but doesn't know what's going to happen with my father.

Alice looked between us,

"You're hiding something," Alice said

"Defiantly" Lisa said

"Bella tell them why you haven't been to practice" Rose said

"I can't be a cheerleader much longer," I said

"What why?" Alice said her eyes widening

"You have to be on the squad!" Lisa said

"I could be but it's….it's dangerous" I said

"Is it your dad? I know he never wanted this for you…" Alice said

I shook my head, god my parents don't even know yet. Well my mom might now….

"Bella!" Rosalie warned

"I'm pregnant," I said

Alice and Lisa's eyes widened,

"What? You've got to be joking…." Lisa said

I shook my head, I wish I WA joking. They looked down to my yet flat stomach, and Alice's hands went there,

"You're carrying a baby in there?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Does Edward know?" Alice asked

"He was the first to know, it was the day we were both gone" I said

"That's why?" Lisa asked

I nodded at her,

"How far along are you?" Alice asked

"5 weeks" I said

"5 weeks, god Bella you have to wait another 35 before you have your baby!" Alice said

"Maybe" I said

"Maybe? What's that mean?" Lisa asked

"The doctor said usually not all pregnancy's go to the due date" I said

"Oh….well Bella it's November 3rd, and your 5 weeks pregnant, whens your due date?" Rosalie asked

Even though Rosalie knew I was pregnant, she didn't know my due date.

"Sometime in august, right before college" I said

"Oh….well, good luck" Lisa said

"Yes, good luck with your baby Bella. I'm going to miss having you on the squad this year," Alice said with tears in her eyes

I gave them a hug, and they kept close to me. Now I just have to telling my dad,

~several months later~

I lay in the bed, not being able to sleep with my fiancé, yes, he did propose and not because of the baby, sleeping peacefully next to me with his arm draped around my stomach. The kick to his hand, made him stir but not wake up fully. He loved feeling our baby kick. When we told my dad, he was furious that I was stupid enough to get pregnant at 17, and kicked me out.

I lived with Edward and his family for a little while, and his mother Esme renovated the cottage down the forest and said she would love for her grandchild and her son's love to live there. Edward and I moved in a few weeks later, and I love it.

I felt another kick to my stomach, but this one hurt a bit more. I placed my hand on my stomach rubbing circles on it. I felt Edward actually wake up, and he kissed my temple.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, the baby's just very active tonight," I said

Her rubbed circles on my stomach and kissed it,

"Be gentle with mommy baby," he said

I loved how sweet he talked to our baby. I suddenly felt a sharp thing of pain in my back.

"Edward…." I said

"What's wrong?" he asked his hands going back to my stomach from my back

"I think…." I said

"Do I need to call my dad?" he asked

His dad's a doctor, a surgeon nothing to do with baby's.

"No!" I said feeling the pain 3 minutes later

"Bella please tell me what's wrong," he said

"I think our baby is ready to come out now," I said

His eyes widened as he helped me sit up,

"You're sure?" he asked

"Yes im sure! Get me to the flipping hospital Edward!" I said

Then it all started again, it was meant for all this to happen. Even though it wasn't ever planned, I think it was fate that I was born instead of my dad getting the boy he always wanted. Life is strange at times, but I'm ready for it. I'll be ready for our baby's birth, no matter what comes to us.

**A/N- You didn't think I would leave you there did you?**

~7 hours later~

"Bella I need you to push on 3, 1….2…3!" the doctor yelled

I pushed will all my might, wanting it to be over

"Come on Bella, I can see the baby's head, one more big push. 1…2…..3!" she yelled again

I pushed harder than before, and heard a loud pitch cry. I looked at my fiancé and he smiled at me

"I love you so much Bella," he said

"Me to" I said sweating like crazy

"Congratulations it's a boy," the nurse said

I was about to be handed my son when the doctor stopped here, and I felt more back pain.

"This is rare, but Bella I need you to push again," the doctor said

"What's going on?" Edward asked urgently

The nurse came up to him, the one not holding our son telling him something I couldn't hear and his eyes widened, but he kept a firm hold on my hand.

"Do it for our baby Bella," he whispered

I pushed will all my might and the doctor just ordered for me to do it again. I pushed again, and when I pushed the third time, I heard a higher pitched cry. Oh my god, I had twins.

"It's a girl," the other nurse said

"We're all good now," the doctor said.

I was allowed to put my legs down, and was passed my son a few minutes later. I held him close to me, while Edward held our unknown daughter close to himself.

"He's so precious, and so worth it" I said pushing back the blanket a bit to have a look at his face

"We need to name our children Bella," Edward said closer to me than before,

"Austin Charlie Cullen" I said

"No Swan needed?" he asked

I shook my head,

"Never, he doesn't need it. What about our little miracle girl?" I asked

"Emily Esme Cullen" he said

"I love it Edward," I said giving him a quick kiss,

She's our miracle baby, a shocker to everyone but I don't really care. We have our babies, and we have life. I also have this odd feeling that my dad won't be much of a problem anymore, and Emily is going to have her father wrapped around her finger right away.

"Thank you Bella," Edward said

"For what?" I asked

"For giving me two children to love and cherish," he said

"Well now we have our babies, we need to let these two meet some people," I said

"Of course, I bet my parents are dying to see their grandchildren," he said

He put Emily in her crib, and went out to the waiting room to get his parents. Austin has his father's bronze hair, and I'm really hoping he gets his eyes to, and not my clumsiness, but knowing me Emily will get that. When he came back to the room, his mother was following him and she rushed over to me,

"Oh he's so adorable Bella! What's his name?" she asked smiling like crazy

"Austin Charlie Cullen" I said

The tears in her eyes showed how emotional she was. Carlisle walked up behind her, and she stood there with tears in her eyes.

"He's beautiful," Carlisle said

"You're a softy aren't you dad?" Edward asked

"I can be son, I can be" Carlisle said still staring at his grandson

Esme wiped her eyes and looked at her son for the first time since she got in here, and he's holding Emily.

"Oh my god!" she said covering her mouth in shock

"Mom….Dad…" he said

"You didn't tell us!" Esme said

"We didn't know" I said

"You didn't know you were carrying twins?" Esme asked

I shook my head, and Esme giggled actually giggled,

"I always knew about Edward during my pregnancy, nothing of Emmett" she said

"it must run in the family" I said

"I bet" she said walking over to her son

She peaked down at her granddaughter,

"she's adorable, she has your hair Bella…..what's her name?" Esme asked

"Emily….Emily Esme Cullen" Edward said

"Oh Edward!" Esme said throwing her arms around her son and granddaughter,

I knew our lives were just beginning, I may have lost contact with my family but I got one in return and all I need is them for now. My dad is a big part of my life yes but, I can live without him, and I know he'll come back into my life somehow.

* * *

**Bella's relationship with her father never worked out, and she lived happily ever after the end! Lol, that's not the case. 5 reviews and i'll make what happened after the twins birth and bring back in Bella's family. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
